Sound's Secret
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Orchimaru takes Naruto changing history as Naruto becomes a tail demon. With 3 groups, Kyuubi who has been freed, and ninja villages wanted to use him or seal him after him the only option he may have left is to remain as secret as possible. Harem
1. My Secret to You

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

P.S. There will be quite a few skips and it is with reason. He doesn't do anything important and the twins are the same age as the rookie nine so it's safe to say that the Kyuubi attack happened early on. There will be a lot of surprises in this like people not expected to be alive and OC's. People from others forgotten pass.

Naruto age – 16

Rookie 9 - 13

**Prologue:**

Minato Namikaze had finished sealing Kyuubi up but messed up the seals when he was doing it. Kushina survive her birth thanks to the newly arrival of Tsunade. When Minato sealed up Kyuubi the seal was change into a transformer seal due to his screw up. It knocked Minato unconscious while it turned Naruto into a 9-tail blond Kitsune sending the original Kyuubi back home to Makai to recover its lost strength. The only witness was a man with yellow silted eyes who took Naruto before the other ninja arrived.

For 16 years Naruto was locked up in a cell in a place called Oto. He had all the knowledge of the original Kyuubi, as tall as a horse due to a seal on its right cheek preventing him from using most of his techniques using his charka for himself but capable of giving it to others for a boost in strength. A strange curse seal on his right shoulder and a heat seal on his left cheek that would make him go into a heat/sex frizzy if activated. His eyes were special. It could analyze any technique or bloodline with one glance and be able to tell its strengths, weakness, how to improve it, and how to disable it. Because of this Orchimaru who was the person who capture him since birth use him to help make his jutsu's to which he complied since he was bored.

He would usually summon a glowing hovering ball that would show him the outside. He watched as his parents forgot about him, had twins a boy and girl and how they progressed through life. He saw their dangers and used his charka to protect them to which no one still ever knew he did it, gave them clues using his charka for help on things, and watched how they made friends with the so call rookie 9. He also watched other nations and their stupidly along with the organization called Akatsuki hunting for his kind.

While they were amusing he was even more excited when a few people heard about their goals and wanted to do the same made their own organizations. One was called Raijingu Sandaa (Raging Thunder) and another called Tensei (******reincarnation). Surprisingly they were also a group of S rank nins. O boy Akatsuki didn't like that fact they exist. The groups have been going at each other so much it wasn't even funny. Once in a while he would play a prank through the globe on people here and there. He was a Kitsune after all.**

******He was looking at Suna's **jinchuuriki****** as he killed people off for fun when Orchimaru came in. Now his cell wasn't like the others. Orchimaru wanted the best of the best comfort when coming to him. The floor was made out of the most expensive carpet, he had a big sofa that was bigger than him in the corner that he would always lay on, a huge gold silk covers that would be wrapped around him, and little decorates here and there like a tree and a few more sofa.**

**"Hey Orchimaru, want to watch the show"******** asked Naruto chewing on a steak.**

**"****What are you watching Naruto-kun" asked Orchimaru smirking**

**"Suna's ****jinchuuriki. Messed up kid really"**

"True but I have a question for you that had always been on my mind" said Orchimaru turning serious

"**Well shot"**

"Why don't you complain and try to break out. You never told me why" said Orchimaru

"**Well it's really simple, the original Kyuubi no Kitsune is out there and it's a female. She would want the strongest mate which would be me and she knows so she is looking for me. It's too troublesome running from a hormone crazy Kitsune for the rest of my life. There are the 3 organizations that you know about that would bother me all the time with that fucking Uchiha Madara and last I like living off of you and watching you. You're funny. Like when you are angry at this one person so you smacked him into a wall which turned out to be a female's side of the baths. Poor soul didn't stand a chance in that pin"** said Naruto smiling

"Well those seem like pretty good reasons" said Orchimaru smiling

"**So what are you up to now? I know you are planning something big since your building up your forces"** said Naruto narrowing his eyes

"I can't get something pass you now can I. Well I will be attacking Konoha at the chuunin exams and reveal your existence to your parent to gain an edge at their shock" said Orchimaru smirking at Naruto's shocked face.

"**Did you actually thought that through?"** asked Naruto

'_**OR DID YOU JUST FORGOT WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT NO MORE THAN 15 SCEONDS AGO!'**_ thought Naruto enraged

"Of course it's perfect. I will talk to you later if I require your assistance" said Orchimaru walking out

'_**SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! That baka! You will be a major target for Konoha and all the Shinobi nations holding a 9 tail Bijuu, the 3 organizations will come for you, and worst of all KYUUBI will surly come for you! Or more pacifically ME! I must plan my escape now. Thanks a lot fucking hebi'**_ thought Naruto closing his eyes to think

**A few months later after 2****nd**** part of Chuunin exam**

The doors opened up once again for it reveal a slightly angered Orchimaru holding a girl no older than 13 by the arm. She was in ragged clothing and had long black hair that went to her ankles. Orchimaru up the gate threw her in the cage and locked it back up. Naruto looked at the frighten girl staring at him before he looked at Orchimaru.

"**What is the meaning of this"** yelled Naruto not liking were this was going. He could feel his hair sticking up.

"So h-he does exist. Orchimaru's second Kyuubi. I thought it w-was a myth" stuttered the girl

"That is Tsuchi Kin. She had failed me in the Chuunin Exams and is of no use of me. She had a choice of living a worse life than she had or die in one of my jutsu's/ She took too long so I made her decision for her" said Orchimaru making hand seals that Naruto immedaitly recognize with a shocked face.

"**No! You wouldn't"** said Naruto shocked

"What's going on" asked a terrified Kin

"O but I will" said Orchimaru still continuing

"**Can we talk about this hmm"** asked Naruto smiling a little

"No we can't my decision is final" said Orchimaru

"**Aaa mess up! Tora not Inu, Tatsu, Uma. Whoa you forgot one. Hey watch out"** shouted Naruto trying to mess him up making Orchimaru sweat drop.

"That's really pathetic" said Orchimaru

"**Well it's worth a shot"** said Naruto

"What is this jutsu you are doing" asked Kin

"I will activate his heat seal that would put him in a hormone sex crazy mode and depending on his will he could hold it in before he rapes you for hours, maybe even days. But the more he holds it in the more pain it causes him since it's a natural thing for him to go into heat. He hasn't even touched a women's body ever. Good luck Kin-chan, welcome to your permitted living quarters if you survive or this is your graveyard. If you live maybe in the future you may have more roommates. Kukukukuku" said Orchimaru as he finished his last hand seals and Naruto's seal on his left cheek glowed white as he growled in agony. Orchimaru left as Kin screamed for forgiveness as he closed the door.

**Later on**

Kin must have been sitting there for at least 2 and a half hours in the far right corner watching Naruto as he was laying down on the floor in pain fighting to keep control of himself. But even he knew it was a losing battle and so did she.

"**I'm…..sorry Kin……..that's this……..is happening to…….you"** said Naruto struggling

"It's not your fault really. I should have won the fight so it's really a little bit mine fault. What is your name? I'm sure you don't want to be known as the second Kyuubi" asked Kin

"**It's….Naruto"**

"Well thanks for trying Naruto. How long do I have left?" asked Kin

"**10 minutes….been holding it for almost……..3 hours and by each……. Minute it's get more powerful"** said Naruto

"Damn" growled Kin

"**To make up for this…..I guess I can protect you from anyone, hmm make sure you won't become….pregnant, and well I can train you"** said Naruto shocking Kin

"Thanks for the first 2 but training me" said Kin confused

"**Yes I will train you to become as strong as a Sannin in about a year or two with my type of training….that is if you accept"** said Naruto

"Thanks I'll take it. Maybe I can use this training to get revenge on Orchimaru" said Kin removing her clothing and walking up to him.

"**What…are you doing?"** asked Naruto

"It's going to happen so I might as well get it over with and try to enjoy it" said Kin petting his head

"**Are you sure you don't want to wait until the last second"** asked Naruto

"Release it" whispered Kin

"**I'm…..sorry"** whispered back Naruto finally releasing his control and turning into his human form.

**2 days later**

Kabuto came down to the cell to see Naruto in his Kitsune form sleeping peacefully on top of a naked Kin who was also sleeping but Naruto's body was covering her body up to her head.

"So Naruto-kun how does it-"

"**-bring me my meal and something her to eat and drink or you will die"** interrupted Naruto glaring at him.

"You are not in the position to make-" started Kabuto again but was cut off again when Naruto released an amazing amount of killing intent that can make his heart pop from shock if a little more was added before Naruto released it daring him to disobey his request so he can kill him.

"Hai, Naruto-dono" said Kabuto going back up to get some food as Kin woke up as soon as he closed the door.

"**Morning Hime, how are you feeling"** asked Naruto looking at her as she laid her head on his paws.

"My legs are a little sore right now, but not that bad. Why is that! I should be in a wheel chair paralyze for life after all that sex!" said Kin

"**That's because I've been healing you so would have no damages on your body but just a little sore here and there"** said Naruto

"Thanks" said Kin kissing his nose as he smiled at her.

"Your fur feels so warm. It's like I can stay here forever" said Kin

"**You can stay there for a while if you want. As a matter fact stay there. We have company"** said Naruto as the door opened up revealing Kabuto holding their food followed Orchimaru smiling. Kabuto placed the large tray on one of Naruto's waiting tails as they bring it to his nose to sniff for poison before he put down in front of Kin so she could eat.

"OOooo so Kin you are alive. How unexpected, this changes a lot of things" said Orchimaru

"**She is mine so back off. Have fun with THAT pet"** growled Naruto nodding his head to Kabuto

"Hn, fine you may keep her" said Orchimaru smirking as he left with Kabuto

"So I'm yours foxy-kun" said Kin smirking at him

"**What's with the sudden change in personality"** asked Naruto

"Well what can I say, I had fallen for you" said Kin

"**Yyeeaahh……..SO back to training. I will have a mental link set up with you and me so we can train you in your mind. I will teach you several ninja arts while using my charka to put your body into shape for the most part. Working out your body is something we will fix when we cross that road so eat up before we start"** said Naruto before he started chewing on a piece of steak

"Thanks" said Kin as she started eating as well. When she finished she stood up so she was standing in front of Naruto until she notice something. She was still necked but she hated the rags Orchimaru gave her.

"Yeah, we can't have people looking at something that is yours like this can we" said Kin smirking at him putting her hands on her waist

"**We can't have that"** said Naruto as he sent yellow charka at kin as it wrapped around her. When it disappear she had a white bra and panties and over it was a white silk like clothing that you would picture a goddess would wear with white heels(Tsunade type heels). Her clothing wrapped around every curve of her body but let her back up to her waist be shown. In the front the left and right sides of the dresses waist was missing. It went over her legs down to her ankles. It completely shocked her.

"It looks amazing. I……I look amazing in this" said a shocked Kin

"**Of course you do. I would want you to look the best. You are after all one of my mates"** said Naruto using his tail to point at a tattoo on her neck that was a picture of a fox chasing its tail.

"What does that mean?"

"**It means one you are half fox demon and two you are my wife with a lot more benefits. Your life is bound to mine so you will live as long as I do, share a mental connection, super healing, some Kitsune abilities, eternal youth, and a few more things we can talk about later"** said Naruto as Kin looked at him in shock before she ran up to him jumping at him and hugging him while she cried.

"T-thank you. You don't know what it means to have someone to really care for you when you have no one" said Kin

"**It's ok. I do care for you Kin-hime. Now step back some so I can tell you the final parts of your clothing"** said Naruto as she stepped back away from him.

"**Charge a little bit of charka into your clothes" **said Naruto as Kin did what she was told and her clothing glowed white before the light disappear revealing white old style battle armor that the Shodai and Nidaime would wear with black and gray tattoo's on it.

"**This armor will protect you better than any armor could but as you can tell it is light the clothing before. It's flexible so you can dodge and do many things while in it and can be repaired with just charka"** said Naruto as Kin looked at her armor in shock.

"Amazing"

"**Yes it is now let's begin your training"** said Naruto as the tip of his tail touch her head and they were surrounded with a white light.


	2. Revealed Secret

**I do not own Naruto or Alien vs. Predator**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Kin opened her eyes to see a bright sunny sun and that she was on a green plain. Behind her was a long blonde hair man with 9 long groups of strands reaching down to his knees from all sides of his head with sparkling blue eyes with black slits, whisker marks on his cheek, and blonde Kitsune ears. He was wearing a pure gold male kimono and behind him was his 9 blonde tails moving from side to side. She immedaitly recognize him as Naruto's human form so she ran up to him and kissed him.

"Hello Naruto-kun where are we?" asked Kin

"**We are in our combine mindscape. We will be training you here. One hour in the real world is like a day here. So I can teach you a lot in a short amount of time. In no time you will be having Orchimaru ass. SO! Let the torture begin. Mwuhahahaha"** laughed Naruto scaring Kin a little as she stepped back.

"On second thought" started Kin but before she can continue or run Naruto's tail grabbed her foot dragging her back

"**There is no escape"** laughed Naruto

**One Hell Month later for Kin and Normal Month for others**

Naruto was laying down in his Kitsune form like usual with Kin laying down on top of him like usual when seal marks spread all over the floor around him.

"**Well it's time"** said Naruto as he Kin was surrounded in smoke disappearing to another area.

**Chuunin Exam Final part the invasion starting**

The invasion was going on without a problem but that was only for the first 10 minutes. It was the unplanned events of Arashi the twin son of Minato knowing the summoning taking out Gaara with Shukaku, the arrival of the Uzumaki clan that token care of the summoning, and the arrival of Tsunade and Jiraiya. What went even more out of whack was when Orchimaru put up the prison.

**In the Prison**

Orchimaru was now glaring daggers at the people in the prison or more accurately the people who got in before the Sound 4 could put the barrier. Yes he caught the Yondaime Namikaze Minato and Sandaime Sarutobi Hizuren BUT the people who jumped in also pissed him off to no end. Tsunade the Slug Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, Uzumaki Kushina the Red Death wife of Minato (long red hair with a red Jounin outfit with a black shirt and pants), Uzumaki Akira sister of Kushina and single leader of the Uzumaki clan (short red hair that came pass her shoulders a little with light blue eyes wearing a red and white battle Kimono that was a long sleeve shirt and long pants together, and Uzumaki Hikari daughter of Minato and Kushina (long red hair with blue eyes and tan skin, wearing a red battle kimono with a Uzumaki swirl clan symbol on the back). Yeah he did summon Shodai and the Nidaime but that didn't even help his odds more. It kind of lowered them with the Sandaime and Tsunade glaring at him with all the hate they could mange. He needed a major boost and who else could give it to him than his back up.

"I was only planning on catching Minato and Sandaime but getting rid of all of you will be a breeze I guess" started Orchimaru before a blur was coming down at the top of the prison shouting "Rasengan" forcing open a spot for him to slide through for the person to land in front of the Konoha group.

"Uzumaki Arashi is on the job!" shouted a blonde hair blue eye boy wearing a white shirt and blue pants.

"BAKA! You and Hikari should have never gotten in this" shouted Jiraiya

"But Ero-sensei" started Arashi

"He is right. When we get home we are going to have a long talk" said Kushina

"The whole family is here except for one" said Orchimaru smirking

"What do you mean" yelled Minato

"O don't tell me you forgot about your first child" said Orchimaru smirking even more at their shocked faces

"He died at the sealing it's no use bringing up past things" said Sandaime

"O that's where you are wrong" said Orchimaru doing hand seals

"What do you mean" yelled Kushina

"When you did the sealing Minato yes you messed up but the question is how you messed up is depending on how you view it"

"You mean to tell me my older brother is alive" said Hikari to which he smirked at giving her and everyone their answer causing them to gasp.

"Yes very. He has been watching all of you. Minato when you messed up the sealing what you did was turn Naruto into a 9 tail Kitsune with a copy of Kyuubi's knowledge. Kyuubi was sent to Makai but came back once it recovered its strength and is searching for Naruto. Kyuubi being a female and all wants a strong mate, Naruto a now 9 tail Kitsune. I took him once you fell asleep Minato and locked him up. His eyes could analyze any technique or bloodline with one glance and be able to tell its strengths, weakness, how to improve it, and how to disable it. Something that I will benefit from. Why won't you say hello to him" said Orchimaru as he slammed his hands into the ground making seals come all over the ground before smoke appeared saying it was a summoning. When it disappeared a horse size 9 tail blonde Kitsune was laying on the floor with a wrapped up black hair girl from the chuunin exam shocking everyone.

"Hey Naruto-kun pay attention" said Orchimaru tapping him tapping him but stopped as one of his tails slammed into his last location making a crater

"**Why have you summoned me? It's been so long since I seen the sky"** said Naruto standing up yawning as he looked up at the sky before looking at the group as they step back in shock. It looked exactly like Minato's but it had a slit in them and sparkle more.

"Naruto?" asked Hikari

"**Hey squirt. I been watching you all"** said Naruto

"We know" said Arashi

"**You better watch your tone with me boy. I saved you and your sister lives more than you know. That yellow barrier that protected you from Iwa's attempted kidnap was by me. Arashi that yellow charka you got at the bridge to save you and that Uchiha brat ass was mine. That healing charka you received to keep you alive during birth Kushina was mine. Even that extra speed boost you received Minato to reach your daughter was by me so have some respect"** glared Naruto at their shocked faces.

"Why did you do that?" asked Orchimaru

"**Eh I was bored. You had me locked up in a cage for my whole life so what do you expect"** said Naruto as he eye Orchimaru doing hand seals

"**Kin-Chan as activate your armor and stay out of this fight. No matter how much training I gave you, you are not ready for this"** said Naruto as Kin nodded getting up and charged charka into her armor turning it into the battle armor surprising everyone.

"Well let's end this talk and see how well you can deal with Naruto" said Orchimaru finishing his seals as Naruto's curse seal and seal on his right cheek glowed light blue. In a bright glow Naruto was in his human form surprising everyone on how close he looked like Minato except for his long hair. His kimono suddenly glowed and transformed into an old style battle uniform like the Shodai but was a shiny gold. Suddenly black flame tattoos came all over his battle uniform and then all over his body and fur. The most surprisingly part was that both his whole eyes glowed bright blue.

"**Feral Mode"** growled Naruto

"Kill them all Naruto but…slowly" said Orchimaru as Naruto walked forward slowly before he broke out into a run at them.

"Arashi, Hikari get behind us" said Kushina as Minato, Jiraiya, and Sandaime ran forward to meet him on.

Naruto was closing in on them but disappear in a flash only to reappear in front of Jiraiya punching him in the stomach making him kneel in shock before he kicked Jiraiya in the face sending him flying. Naruto ducked underneath Minato's swipe and grabbing his arm as he slam him into the ground making a crater before he slammed his tails into both Sandaime and Minato slamming him deeper into the floor and sending Sandaime flying back to the group. Naruto used his tail to fling Minato back to the group as well as he smirked at their shocked faces.

"O crap he is strong" said Akira

"Very fucking strong" said Jiraiya as he got up with Minato and Sandaime

"Well he is a 9 tail Bijuu" said Arashi as they all glared at him

"Hehe sorry I guess I'm not helping" said Arashi as Hikari put her hand over his mouth

"We will be quiet now" said Hikari dragging Arashi as far back as she can to the edge so they couldn't get in the way.

"Stay out of this battle. It's going to get ugly very fast" said Kushina

"We will take him on together" said Tsunade as the group nodded and ran at him together. Naruto's face remained neutral as they came to him. He decided to come at them as well as he ran to meet them on. Naruto jumped over Akira's punched and kicked the feet from underneath Kushina but she put her hand on the floor gaining her balance and using her feet to try and kick Naruto. Naruto used his tail to wrap around her foot and threw her away. Tsunade came from the side to punch him but Naruto caught her punch with a shockwave shocking her that he caught her punch with brute strength but Naruto didn't see Minato's punch that sent him back a few paces causing him to run into Sandaime and Jiraiya fighting in a taijutsu battle with the two. Naruto was slowly getting push back by the two so using his tails he grabbed them both by their limbs and held them in the air holding a golden sphere in each of his hands.

"_**Rasengan"**_ shouted Naruto about to thrust the Rasengan but was stopped by another two voices shouting _**"Rasengan"**_ ramming their Rasengan in front of his Rasengan stopping his. In front of him were Minato and Kushina holding a blue Rasengan ramming into theirs. The explosion sent Naruto back releasing Jiraiya and Sandaime and pushed Kushina and Minato back.

"Let's bring this up a few" said Orchimaru as he stepped next to Naruto with the Shodai and Nidaime.

"This is where the real show starts" said Minato looking at them


	3. The Battle to Remember

**Be Very Grateful since I dislocated one of my fingers and still type this up. It hurts like a bitch when typing.**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Naruto acting first ran forward with the Nidaime on his left and the Shodai on his right. Orchimaru coming right behind him. Minato, Kushina, Akira, Sandaime, Tsunade, and Jiraiya ran forward to meet them on as everyone outside watched a battle that was going to take place and last for centuries. All of the rookie 9 with team Gai and their sensei's were standing there watching since the beginning of the fight with some Uzumaki clan members joining along with Ibiki, Anko, Genma, and groups of Anbu.

"Minato, Akira, Kushina, Tsunade take Naruto. Jiraiya you got Orchimaru and I got the Shodai and Nidaime" said Sandaime as they all nodded.

Naruto jumped forward spinning like an Inuzuka Gatsuuga straight at them forcing them to separate. Jiraiya attacked Orchimaru in a taijutsu battle, the Sandaime engaged the Nidaime and Shodai, and Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, and Akira were going to face Naruto.

(Sandaime's fight is like anime except sealing)

**With Naruto**

Naruto stood up to see the four staring at him ready to make a move at a twitch of movement.

"Naruto stop it's me Kushina. Your mother" pleaded Kushina as Naruto gave no notice of her speaking. He just instead ran at them ready to fight. He appeared in front of Minato swinging his fist at his head to which he ducked and went for an upper cut but Naruto move his tail in time to stop the blow. Sending another tail at Minato's side to which he jumped over and kicked him in the chest sending Naruto back some into Tsunade's and Akira's path. Acting quickly Akira made water and wind swirl around her arm as she slammed her fist into Naruto's ribs making him stumble right into Tsunade's fist and barley putting his arms up to block as she sent him sliding across the field.

While sliding Naruto quickly jumped up and out of the way of Minato's Rasengan which destroyed the spot he was at but was now face to face with Kushina in mid air. Kushina swung her fist at Naruto's face to which he blocked with his hand. Kushina then bring her knee to hit his stomach but was stopped as Naruto used his own to block it. Acting quickly Kushina swung her other foot to kick him in the face but Naruto wrapped his tail around her leg and swung her away from him as he bring the rest of his tails to shield him from the water dragon sent to him by Akira.

The dragon smacked into him sending him into the floor before he was swept up by the Nidaime's large water jutsu covering the field. Everyone was standing on top of the water as Naruto blasted from underneath Akira and aimed a punched at her but she blocked it with her arms, not counting the shockwave from the force was sent back sliding across the water. Naruto turn and caught a tri-pong kunai before he saw a yellow flash and felt a fist connect to the side of his head making him slide across the floor with Minato in his place. Tsunade meeting him at the other side punch him with a enhance charka punch sending him flying into Sandaime's earth wall creating an explosion.

Kushina appeared right in front of Naruto in the wall and hit him with a Rasengan sending him deeper into the wall. She had to jump back as Naruto shot out a huge amount of flame from his mouth nearly burning her to a crisp.

Naruto stood up out of the wall obvious to the fighting around him, the growing trees created by the Shodai, snakes and toads fighting each other by Orchimaru and Jiraiya, and the Nidaime shooting many water jutsu's as he stared at the four in front of him. He started to run at them at a much faster paste then before jumping over all the growing vines before he disappear without a trace. Minato was then being kicked in the face by Naruto as he appeared in front of him before using the momentum of him falling he used his tails to grab his waist and swung him around throwing him away. Using another tail hit spilt the water dragon heading for him in half sent by Akira as he ran at Tsunade and engaging her in a taijutsu battle.

"This is not working. Kushina I'm going to use it" yelled Akira making hand seals at a fast paste. Kushina nodded as she ran at Naruto helping Tsunade in a taijutsu battle.

Naruto blocked Tsunade punch with his right as he used one tail to swipe away Kushina's punch and another tail to flick the tri-pong kunai away as Minato flashed there to help. Tsunade swung her left leg at his right side ribs, Kushina swung her right fist at his left side chest, and Minato swung his left hand at Naruto's face but were all blocked by Naruto's tails. Naruto smiled as he crossed his arms and stand straight as they tried many mover on him to hit him but were all blocked by his tails. Minato having enough threw 3 tri-pong kunai with charka covering them so they will stay afloat at Naruto's foot as he began some hand seals.

"_**Hiraishin no jutsu"**_ shouted Minato as Tsunade and Kushina jumped back knowing what was going to happen. Minato flashed in a yellow light and started engaging him in high speed taijutsu battle. Naruto even had to use his hands as Minato with amazing amount of speed put him on defensive You could see a yellow flash surrounding Naruto as Naruto himself moved his hands and tails so fast you barley even see a blur.

"_**Uzumaki: **_**_Gufuu no Kami (Whirlpool:_****__**_**Tornado of God) **_shouted Akira as large gray clouds appeared. Fierce winds started to blow against the barrier and everything around and it. Then large thunder and lightning started to strike the barrier as it started to rain heavily. The sound four not able to hold any more dropped the barrier as Minato knowing the jutsu Hiraishin to Hikari and Arashi and Hiraishin them along with Tsunade, Kushina, Akira when she released her jutsu and couldn't move anymore, Jiraiya, Sandaime, and everyone else on the roof away and onto the Chuunin battle ground. Orchimaru taking no chances knowing the jutsu was targeting Naruto jumped away to another roof with the sound 4.

Naruto looked up to see lightning, water, and wind tornado had towards him at speeds he knew he couldn't dodge at. So acting quickly he sent a yellow charka claw to grab Kin and pulled her so she was underneath him. Naruto got on all fours on top of Kin as he spread all 9 of his tails wide and charged up as much charka as he can in time to protect at least Kin. The tornado smacked right on top of Naruto destroying the building he was on as it collapse underneath him also vaporizing the Shodai and Nidaime as the tornado made a explosion of it hitting the ground blinding everyone. When it cleared there was three different elemental tornado's going around the spot of the destroyed building. A Raiton, Fuuton, and Suiton. They all combined and went around in circles in the same spot before disappearing into the air as the clouds slowly went away leaving a wrecked building or what left of what you could call a building.

Hikari and Arashi jumping up first ran to the wreckage shouting "Nii-san!" as they pushed away all the stuff looking for him. Minato and Kushina came to check as well until they saw a pile of wood being pushed away. Up stood Naruto with his armor wrecked and his chest plate gone. He was bleeding from his lip and eyebrow as you can see on other parts of his body were multiple cuts also on his tails as well. He then picked up a shocked Kin with his arm who didn't even had a spot of dirt on her.

"Y-you saved me" said a shocked Kin

"Of course. You are my mate. Your protection before my own" said Naruto as the cuts on his body started to heal with a hiss as smoke came off of it. Before long he was fully healed. He looked at Kin who was shocked at what happened before she grabbed and kissed him in front of everyone shocking them. Soon everyone from Konoha came over to look at the scene happening until Minato cleared his throat gaining the couples attention. When Kin stopped and blushed at what she did in front of a large crowd and moved to the side to cover her blush revealing that Naruto was healed and bare chest. This action made the females blush as they toke notice of his tone body.

"So are you still going to fight us" asked Minato taking out a tri-pong kunai

"I must until Orchimaru says but we can make a deal" said Naruto

"A deal?" asked Minato as Naruto nodded

"O you mean as if we don't put are hardest into it while we fight and just play it out" said Minato smiling

"No" said Naruto bringing his hopes down

"You slack off you die simple as that. Now for the deal is that you or any of your ninja are not to harm Kin-chan and she won't participate in the fight" said Naruto

"And if we don't" interrupted Sasuke

"Then I myself with or without Orchimaru influence will bring Konoha to its knees before I decapitate it. Uchiha brat don't get this wrong while it seems that your Kage level leaders are doing good against me is only because Orchimaru is not letting me take my Kitsune form and only allowing me to use 3 tails of charka" said Naruto glaring at them as they were shocked at what he said

"Deal but you must not attack those who you know can't keep up to your level" said Minato

"Only if they don't attack me"

"It's a deal then" said Minato throwing the tri-pong kunai at his feet along with a few others nearby and Hiraishin at him and again they were back to Minato attacking at fast speeds and Naruto defending at high speeds but Minato was able to hit a few times before he backed down.

"You lost a lot of charka and strength from the fight, healing yourself, and protecting you and Kin from the jutsu" said Minato as Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kushina, Tsunade, Akira after taking a few charka pills, Gai, Asuma, Anko, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ibiki, 3 Anbu commanders, and 12 Anbu stepped up. Naruto cursed but glowed yellow for a second before he cursed again.

**With Orchimaru and Sound 4**

'_I need you to stall them for a while to think of a plan' _thought Orchimaru as he formed a few hand seals and Naruto glowed

**Back to Naruto**

"The fucking bastard only gave me another tail worth of charka" cursed Naruto

"Keep your distance Kin-Chan because this will get ugly" said Naruto

"You gennin you do the same" said Minato before Hiraishin at Naruto but he jumped over the flash and was in the air. Instantly he was surrounded by Kakashi with his head up showing the Sharingan, Gai who unleashed his gates up to the 5th, Asuma with his knifes out, and Tsunade. The all started to attack while he was in the air so using his tails and his hands and legs blocked them all until he touched the floor. He ducked underneath Gai's kick who yelled "Dainamikku Entorii******(dynamic** Entry)" used his tail to wrap around the arm of a purple hair Anbu wearing a Neko mask and through her away as she tried to punch him. Caught Tsunade's fist causing a shockwave and through her into Jiraiya's arms.

Ducking underneath two Anbu Commanders fist and giving them both a jab in the ribs pushing them away, kicking the feet underneath Ibiki who tried to punch him while down doing a spin and kicking him and Asuma away before he was kicked in the stomach by Kushina into a group of 11 Anbu. Acting quickly he jumped at the first two Anbu blocking their fists with his tails as he punched both of them in the stomach before using the tails holding their fist to throw them at two incoming Anbu. One Anbu with his sword drawn was about to stab him until a tail wrapped around his arm and twisted it to the side to he would miss but also causing him to fall. Naruto released him as he had to bend backwards from the Sandaime's thrust from his pole but didn't count on the monkey hand which came out and grabbed his neck. Knowing the strength of the monkey could snap his neck kicked the pole away before he was kicked himself by Minato Hiraishin to him. He was going to get ready to fight until he heard a battle cry from his left turning he saw Sasuke charging him with a Kunai ready to fight as well in some way to prove his Uchiha strength.

"Foolish Uchiha" said Naruto as with a flick of his tail the kunai was out of his hand and with another Naruto smacked him far away actually saving his life when Tsunade came down with her fists slamming down in front of him sending back some. This continued on for some time before long everyone was standing there with bruises here and there while Naruto was in front of them on his knee panting.

"This is pointless" muttered Naruto

"**HELLO NARUTO-KUN"** shouted a voice from afar causing Naruto to stop in fright as everyone looked at him to wonder what made him have that face.

"Please no, please no. Not right now" pleaded Naruto as the crowd in front of him step back in shock as a figure landed right behind him.

"**Thought you could escape me huh Foxy-kun"** purred a voice into his ear Naruto looked back to the face he was afraid of.

"Kyuubi" whimpered Naruto


	4. Run like Hell

**I do not own Naruto **

**P.S. Remember what I said in the beginning of the story as I said people who are suppose to be dead or new characters will be in it. Hint Hint. Also the new organizations characters will be some from a game and anime but they will use jutsu's with their special moves from their respective stuff will be a special ability.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_**Previous**_

"_**Thought you could escape me huh Foxy-kun"**__ purred a voice into his ear Naruto looked back to the face he was afraid of._

"_Kyuubi" whimpered Naruto_

**Now**

Behind Naruto was a women wearing a red Rome style robe like Kin was wearing instead her had some black flames on it. She had tan skin, red eyes with black slits in them, red long hair, red Kitsune ears on her head, 9 red tails on her back, and was wearing red heels like Kin. She looked at him before looking at his seals and last went up to sniff him a little.

"**Ah I get now. You are under the snakes control and you are not really bothering to fight it. Most likely to make sure your scent is out for me to smell as soon as you were free. But you forgot one thing. As soon as you enter your feral mode your scent increases tenfold allowing me to find you very quickly. Heh imagine my surprise when you were here"** chuckled Kyuubi as Naruto slowly stood up to face her and stepped back a little to gain some distance before 5 explosions happened all around Naruto making everyone cover their eyes.

When the smoke cleared up stood 3 black and 2 blue Kitsunes in their human forms wearing old style armor of their own respective colors. The black Kitsune had black armor with gold designs on it. The two of the black kitsunes had long black hair while one had short black hair; they all had 5 black tails with black Kitsune ears on the head and black eyes with white slits in them. The blue Kitsunes had long blue hair, blue eyes with black slits in them; blue Kitsune ears, 4 blue tails, blue armor with gold markings on it, and blue heels like the others. Did I mention that they were all female? Naruto just stared at all of them while cursing his luck.

"**What you think I would come alone. While my sister and mother rules the Kitsune clan me being a fox Bijuu makes me higher than them. Kitsune are special summons anyway. While due to some reason we can asexually reproduce and that happens only certain times, plus there hasn't been a male fox in centuries making all the Kitsunes female and a small amount of us but we are very strong. 2 Kitsune tales equals 1 Bijuu tale but when they reach their 6 tail which very few had done their next tails equals will be one tail equals one Bijuu tail. So as you can see you are fucked both mentally and soon physically"** grinned Kyuubi and the other Kitsune

'_She's right I used up 3 tails of charka and I'm almost done with my fourth. Even if I got all my charka back from Orchimaru I would have only 6 tails worth of charka. Kyuubi still has her 9 tails and the Kitsune have either 2 tails or 1 tail worth of Bijuu power. I have to make a break for it……..even though that seems pointless itself'_ thought Naruto

"Orchi call off the invasion. I stand no chance and while you are at it give me a tail or two to get my ass out of here!" yelled out Naruto

**With Orchimaru**

'_Damn he's right. I underestimate the power of the village, my ex-teammates return, and the fact that the Uzumaki Clan and Kyuubi with her Kitsunes coming for Naruto. I need to save the forces I have and regroup back at the sound village to prepare for war. Yes I can use the war to spilt up those super powered ninja and take them down one by one'_ thought Orchimaru grinning as he started to make hand seals.

"Kabuto call off the invasion. We are leaving, Naruto knows the rally point" said Orchimaru as he finished his jutsu and Naruto glowed twice.

"Hai Orchimaru-sama" said Kabuto as he made some hand seals and shot his hand into the air as a red spark came off it and into the air like a flare signaling the retreat.

**With Naruto**

Naruto just gain 2 tails worth of charka and everyone was watching the red flare in the sky. Naruto using his charka repaired his armor and healed his cuts as he nodded to Kin to get to the rally point. To which she understood she jumped up and left.

"Well it's nice meeting you all but as you can see I have to go" said Naruto crouching and jumping extremely high into the air and landing on a roof making a small creator on it.

"Ja!" called out Naruto

"**O no you don't after him"** called Kyuubi as her robe turned into red old style armor with black flames and she with the Kitsunes jumped off after him.

"Capture Naruto, he must not escape. We will try and make a deal with Kyuubi but we must first have to capture him. Tell all ninja personal this" called out Minato as all the present ninja nodded and jump off after him.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping from roof top to roof top for a while now. With his enhance hearing he knew that by now every Konoha ninja got the information on him and were coming for him. He jumped from a roof top to the wiring on the pole running along it before jumping back to a roof. As soon as his foot touched the ground with amazing speed that Naruto could not block a red blur grabbed and tackled him through the roof into the house before coming out the other side and into a couple more roofs until they reached the ground.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was laying down on his back with Kyuubi straddling his chest.

"**Got you foxy-kun"** purred Kyuubi

"You have to do better than that. Sorry but the chase is still on" said Naruto before he erupted in a smoke leaving a log.

'_Damn outsmarted and outfoxed by a fox itself'_ thought Kyuubi before she slammed her hands into the log destroying it and the building itself in anger.

'_Wow she pissed'_ thought Naruto jumping from roof to roof in a little farther location from the explosion Kyuubi created. He then jumped to the floor and started to run along it before he came to a stop in front of two people he wasn't expecting.

One was a male who had short spiky silver hair wearing a Jounin vest outfit and the other was a female with long silver hair wearing what seemed to be a black one piece outfit. It had long selves covering up to her hand but stopping at her fingers with the red stitching on both sides of the selves to give it some room which split the selves in half so air can get in. It had a black collar similar to the Akatsuki collar that covered up half her face which was her mouth and nose. The shirt bottom that was attached to it was tight shorts that reached half way to her knees and had black shinobi shoes. She had a small amount of wrappings around her right leg which were her kunai pouch was located. She had a brown belt around her waist which broke off into two separate belts on her right side that held a large purple scroll on it horizontally. When Naruto seen the two he knew immedaitly who they were.

"Hatake Sakumo and Hatake Asumi" said Naruto

"Well it seems you know us, so you already know why we are here facing each other right" said Sakumo

"Well yes that is because I was running around and we crossed paths. So if you don't mind I will be going now" said Naruto as he jumped onto a roof but was prevented from running when Asumi jumped in front of him and Sakumo jumped in back of him.

"Oh shit you found out as well"

"Hai" said Asumi

"Well don't get me wrong, I respect the Hatake Clan above many clans even the Uchiha for its loyalty and power but you aren't taking me down" said Naruto running at Asumi to which she ran at him. Asumi acting first when they were close to each other threw a punch at his face but he side stepped it mere centimeters from hitting his face and used his foot as he placed his hand on her back to flip her behind him as he ran pass her and she fell into Sakumo's arms. He then was halted when a blur came in front of him reviling a man with white hair and a face mask holding lighting in his hand until and lighting wolf came out and attacked Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge out of the way to see his opponent clearly.

"Tou-san, Nee-san you seem to be having trouble with him" said the nin

"Kakashi we just bumped into him" said Sakumo putting Asumi down

"Oh man 3 Hatake's and powerful ones at that. Heh well that leaves me no choice……..but to run like hell" said Naruto jumping away leaving three sweat-dropping Hatake's until they ran after him. Naruto jumped off the roof into a tall building's side making a creator before he ran up the sides with the Hatake's following closely. He jumped to the right side from the kunai being thrown at him by Kakashi but he grabbed one himself as well. He then jumped to the left from Sakumo's fireball so that Asumi was now running up the wall next to him. She pulled out a Kunai as Naruto put out his own in front of him. They crisscross each other as they blocked each other swipe until they jumped up into the air finally reaching the top of the large building. Naruto not stopping for a second ran to the other side of the roof but Asumi jumped in front of him. Forced to stop Naruto looked at her until he saw a shadow on top of him getting bigger and bigger. He immedaitly looked up to see one of the black Kitsune coming down on top of him.

"You can't be serious" said Naruto before he put his arms crossed in front of him as she grabbed and slammed him into the building going through the floors making the building collapse on top of them. Kakashi and Sakumo were just lucky enough to get off the building before it collapse but Asumi being too close to the two fell with them inside the building through the floors. Kakashi and Sakumo were now at the wreckage looking for them.

"Damn Asumi got caught in it. I don't think she would be able to survive that fall" said Kakashi worried as he looked around

"Think positive now. I'm sure she is strong enough to think of a way to survive" said Sakumo as in front of them a pile of wreckage move away to reveal a red shaky Naruto getting up before he gain his balance. Not even bothering to talk to them he ran on when an explosion of wreckage next to his last location revealed the black 5 tail Kitsune. She too ran off but after Naruto. Kakashi ran to Naruto's last location to see a wide eye Asumi staring off into space until she noticed Kakashi and Sakumo approaching her.

"What happened, are you alright?" asked Kakashi helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Naruto shielded from the impact of the floor and building but.." stopped Asumi as she blushed a little in embarrassment.

"But what?" asked Sakumo

"Well………………..he saw my face" said Asumi

"Wow he must have gotten lucky then" said Sakumo

"Let's hurry up and catch up to Naruto" said Kakashi as the two nodded and jumped off


	5. Consequences of Escaping

**Important Notice:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm graduating and after that I'm being shipped off into the Army so I'm going to do as many updates as I can for all fic's. Due to that I will make every chapter at least 2,000 words max 3,000 so I can update faster ok. When I come back it will be back to my usual limits.

**P.S. There will be one more time skip which will be the 3 year one then no more.**

**I do not own Naruto **

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/important being speech (Naruto is now a demon if you didn't know. Well a Bijuu)

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Previously_

"_Well………………..he saw my face" said Asumi_

"_Wow he must have gotten lucky then" said Sakumo_

"_Let's hurry up and catch up to Naruto" said Kakashi as the two nodded and jumped off_

**Now**

Naruto had been for couple minutes and hadn't come in contact with any ninja's. He was now slowly running down the street heading towards the meeting point when an explosion came from in front of him forcing him to cover his eyes. When he looked up in front of him stood a female Jounin wearing a brown trench coat with a group of Chuunin and Jounin behind her, from the left on the roof of a house appeared Neko (Yuugao) then in a quick blur squads upon squads of Anbu appeared, on the right on the roofs of the houses was everyone he faced before including the Yondaime and Hatake's, and last was Kyuubi and the other kitsunes behind him. One word was the only thing that process through his brain at the time.

"**Shit"**

"You will leave my son alone Kyuubi" said Kushina confusing everyone until they notice the red Kitsune looked like Kyuubi but in human form.

"**No way he is mine! He shall give me lots and lots of kits"** smirked Kyuubi

"No he will not. He will stay with his mother" glared Kushina

'_What about the family'_ thought Minato

"**Hey I don't really remember agreeing to this"** said Naruto

"Well **than** what do **you** agree **to**?" glared Kushina and Kyuubi

"**Well I am sorry for this"**

"Wh**at**'s t**hi**s?" they both asked as Naruto toke a deep breath before unleashing a huge wind roar pushing Anko's group to the floor and everyone else away. Using this Naruto sped past them followed the Kitsunes who quickly recovered.

"Oh no you don't! No one pushes me down and gets away with it" yelled Anko running after the Kitsunes soon followed by everyone else. Naruto arrived at a plain field outside Konoha were a hugemongous seal was on the floor and inside it stood Orchimaru, Kabuto, Kin, and the other sound nins. He quickly jumped into the seal collapsing into Kin awaiting arms.

"**Let's go!"** shouted Naruto to which Orchimaru nodded to a sound nin activating the barrier which caused the seal to glow. Before the seal could do its course of work Kyuubi and the group of Kitsunes with Anko jumped into the seal and onto Naruto.

"**You're not getting away that easy!"** shouted Kyuubi as the seal went up with a flash and all the occupants in the seal disappeared before the very eyes of the Konoha nins. Right after the seal finished glowing the seal self-destruct removing all evidence of it being there.

**Naruto's Cage**

Naruto woke up to see he was back in his cage again but with a few more guests. It was the Kyuubi, 5 Kitsunes, and surprisingly Anko. They were all laying on the floor with a suppression seal on their right cheek. No curse or heat seal. Next to Naruto was Kin sleeping against his legs. Using this time to fix their position Naruto picked up Kin, Kyuubi, Anko, and one black, one blue Kitsune and placed them on his large bed. The other Kitsunes he placed them on his sofa. He shifted to his Kitsune form and decided to lie down on his carpet until someone comes or wakes up. One hour later Kyuubi and everyone else had awoken. Kyuubi being more up than the others decided to ask the questions.

"**Where are we?"**

"**You are in my lair to which Orchimaru used to lock me up and keep me a secret. Your powers and charka are now officially sealed thanks to him up to the point where you could do petty things"**

"**With your strength you could probably break the suppression seal and easily escape so why do you stay"** asked a Kitsune

"**Well have you heard of Akatsuki?"**

"**Yeah they are after us Bijuu"** said Kyuubi

"**Well I was staying here because I wanted to avoid them, live and get information off of Orchimaru, and well…….escape you"** said Naruto as the Kitsune chuckled at him

"**You know you can't escape me for too long Naruto-kun"** said Kyuubi walking towards him. Using her tails she picked up Anko and Kin and placed them far away from the group as possible confusing the two.

"**This is too confusing for me"** muttered Anko as she focused on Kyuubi who was sneaking up on him. Naruto was facing the exit of the cage when Kyuubi transformed into her Kitsune form which was the same size as Naruto's and pinned him down, tails with tails and paws with paws. The other Kitsunes stayed in their human forms and just circled the two. Naruto just lay down on the ground not moving. Thinking of all the possible reasons for this sudden move only to come to one when their scent hit him. They were all in heat since it was mating season for Kitsunes and it seemed as if they were holding it in for a while.

"**So you all are in heat"**

"**Of course we are. We tried to put it on pause or hold it in so we can release it around you when we capture you. After all you are now our mate"**

"**Well can talk about this and come up with a peaceful solution"** smirked Naruto

"**Sorry but no. We all want kits and you are going to help us"** smirked Kyuubi

"Hey! What about me. I'm his mate!" yelled Kin

"**Oh you have a mate already Naruto-kun. Well you are welcome to join us anytime but you will sooner or later due to our combine heat that will attract you"** said one of the Kitsune

"**But if you do you will probably without a doubt become pregnant"** spoke up another Kitsune. Kyuubi looked over to see a shocked Anko looking at what they were about to do.

"**Yeah and you (looks at Anko gaining her attention) I suggest you tooooo…… ok I got nothing. This heat will drag you in. Good Luck"** smirked Kyuubi as she and Naruto turned into their human forms. Anko just looked at her in shocked thinking only one thing while Kin had many thoughts run threw her head.

'_Oh crap'_ thought Anko

'_A mother……me a mother. Well I'm sure with Naruto-kun's help I can do it and become a great mother'_ thought Kin as the Kitsune already started ripping off Naruto's clothes

**4 Months Later**

Naruto was lying down in his Kitsune form next to 8 Kitsune with enlarge stomachs saying that they were pregnant with his kits. Along with the 5 Kitsune that came with Kyuubi were Kin and Anko. When the heat started like Kyuubi said it drawn in Anko into the mix. But what Anko later found out was because she already had the curse seal it one negated the effect of the heat to the most part so it was basically all her and two when she joined in Naruto made her his mate removing Orchimaru's presence and putting in his. Anko may try to act like she hasn't fallen for him but Naruto and partially herself both know it's true. After the heat and mate marks Kin and Anko were now officially Hanyou's and his mates.

When the Kitsune found out they were pregnant with Naruto's kit two things happen to Naruto that changed everything. Well for one Naruto was happy like any other normal father would be and the second was Naruto became a lot more protective than ever. He would now literally kill anyone who got anywhere close to his mates. It was shocking for Orchimaru since he almost lost his life when he came near. Kabuto was nearly scared when he swiped at him. Due to his act of love and protectiveness Naruto had gain another tail making him a 10 tail and made him grow in size as well.

Everyone was cuddling into Naruto's fur (Kin color is black with gray tips/paws and Anko's color was black with purple tips/paws) with Naruto's tails wrapping them around and keeping them all close when the door had opened. In stepped a group of servants bringing in their food and water followed by Orchimaru with a scowl on his face dragging in two bound women. One had long red hair while the other had short green hair. Naruto sat there as the cage was open and one by one the servants place the food and water to the side before leaving the room. Orchimaru threw the girls down on the floor in front of Naruto.

Naruto could now see seals on the green hair suppressing her charka and on the red hair she had a curse seal, charka suppression seal, and seems as if she recently came from a battle seeing as her legs were crippled and not moving. But the main part was that Naruto was caring about that at all and was getting ready to kill them within seconds. The two girls looked at Naruto who was glaring holes into their head promising a painful death. Kyuubi seeing this decided to speak up for him.

"**Who are they and why are they here?"** she asked lifting her head so it was now under Naruto's chin

"Well they are here so Naruto and kill them. The red hair name is Tayuya and she had almost failed her mission but ended up cripple. She is no longer a use and needs to be dispose of" said Orchimaru smirking at Tayuya when she turned her face to look at him

"So you are getting rid of me by feeding me to your Kitsunes. Fuck You" yelled Tayuya glaring at him

"**Such a dirty mouth unfit for a lady. I will enjoy correcting your ways"** smirked Kyuubi at her shocked face

"**And we are no one's pets"** glared Naruto as he finally spoke up

"Well let's cut this meeting short now. I have more important matters to attend to. The other girl is a jinchuuriki for the 7 tails. She gotten mixed up with my mission causing me to personally come and take her down. I don't my enemies the Akatsuki to have her and since I have no interest in Jinchuuriki in this moment and she gave me trouble, I want her deposed of as well. I'll shall leave you all to kuku get to know each other" said Orchimaru walking towards the exit. When he had his hand on the doorknob he turned to face them one last time.

"Personally I hope he kills you very slowly" smirked Orchimaru before closing the door. Naruto was about to stand up to kill him when a red tail and a black with a gray tip tail held him down.

"**Wait!"** shouted Kyuubi and Kin. Naruto looked at the two and calm down enough to listen. If anyone could calm him down it would be his mates

"**Explain"** said Naruto calmly

"**Tayuya was my friend when I was still under Orchimaru's rule. Hold on she doesn't recognize me now so let me transform into my human form"** said Kin before she stood up and glowed bright white before their Kin stood in her human form with Kitsune ears, tail, and her pregnant stomach. Tayuya's mouth dropped wide before she could even form words. After getting herself together she started to speak.

"Kin!" shouted a shocked Tayuya


	6. Time's Up

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/Important being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

_Last Time_

"_**Wait!"**__ shouted Kyuubi and Kin. Naruto looked at the two and calm down enough to listen. If anyone could calm him down it would be his mates_

"_**Explain"**__ said Naruto calmly_

"_**Tayuya was my friend when I was still under Orchimaru's rule. Hold on she doesn't recognize me now so let me transform into my human form"**__ said Kin before she stood up and glowed bright white before their Kin stood in her human form with Kitsune ears, tail, and her pregnant stomach. Tayuya's mouth dropped wide before she could even form words. After getting herself together she started to speak._

"_Kin!" shouted a shocked Tayuya_

**Now**

"Yeah it's me" smiled Kin walking toward Tayuya down form and gave her a hug

"I thought you were dead. They said you were fed to Kyu-oh so he kept you alive" said Tayuya looking at her and everyone here. "Yeah. He just sent me here and activated his heat seal. At the time I was alone with him so I received the full effects of everlasting sex" said Kin blushing at the memory which Tayuya noticed

"Wait a minute…..that blush. YOU FUCKING ENJOYED IT" yelled Tayuya as Kin blushed even more. "I became his mate soon after and now pregnant with his child" smiled Kin

"You look so different now. Why?" she said looking at her features. "Well I became half demon when I became his mate giving me this fox like qualities, power, and more things. I now live as long as he does which can be for hundreds of years as well as having eternal youth" said Kin

"So what will happen to me and her" said Tayuya pointing at the other girl as the girl spoke up

"Fuu. My name is Fuu" she said. **"Well it's up to you two really. I might as well kill you two or Orchimaru will come back and see you two alive, and take you away torturing and experimenting on you before he would finally kill you"** said Naruto walking over to before picking up his paw

"Wait. Can't you make them your mates as well" asked Kin as Naruto looked at her

"**I could but I'm sure they would chose deat-"** "I'll do it" said Fuu surprising Naruto. **"What why would you agree?" **he asked looking at her confused. "This is what I could use in my life. Love, a family, and protection. I've been alone my whole life" she said looking down in front of him.

"**I see. Well then you shall be my mate and the Shichibi will be destroyed with its power becoming yours. But I can't really do it with most of my power being sealed. You will be my mate for now only but I can't fully complete to process until then"** said Naruto as Tayuya spoke up

"I will do it as well" said Tayuya as Naruto looked at her before nodding. He transformed into his human form and walked over to Tayuya. Picking her up with ease he moved the hair from her neck as he exposed her skin and bit down on where her curse seal was making her moan. The seal was removed with his mate mark replacing it. **"Don't worry about being here for too long. Orchimaru needs to always have a certain amount of strength to keep someone of my strength under control. It's only a matter of time now" **said Naruto as his heat seal started acting up. Placing Tayuya on the ground he stepped back holding it in pain

"What's wrong?" asked Fuu. "Well Orchimaru probably knew I would keep you alive so he isn't going to get nothing out of this so he activated his heat seal" said Kin as Kyuubi spoke up. "**You two are in trouble because since we are all pregnant with his children he won't go to us but to you since your not-oh crap" **said Kyuubi seeing the heat seal increases and now glowing angry red. **"The seals power just increases 4x" **said Kyuubi as Naruto gave in with his eyes glowing red. He had one of his tails grab Tayuya leg and drag her underneath him. Since her legs were still not working she couldn't resist.

"Just relax. If you be rough so will he but it will be more pain on you. If you are soft and show affection then he will do the same and be gentle on you" said Kin

"How do you expect me to do that when he is having at me" said Tayuya as Naruto with the help of his tails easily removed her clothes and his

"**Well you better learn fast and good luck**" smirked Kyuubi as Naruto lay down on top of her kissing her

**Outside the door**

Orchimaru was outside the door with it cracked opened hearing the sounds and moans of Tayuya as she was having sex with Naruto before closing the door with a smirk as Sasuke approached.

"What is behind that door?" asked Sasuke

"Well I should tell you so you won't get stupid with your curiosity and die because of it. In there is Naruto the ten tail kitsune along with Kyuubi, 5 other kitsune, Kin, Anko, and now two other girls. With the exception of the two new girls they are all pregnant with Naruto's babies. Kitsune are very protective if their mates when pregnant as I just recently found out when a couple of my men got too close losing their heads by Naruto. He is my jutsu and bloodline analyzer and maker. I wouldn't bother him until the babies are born. I usually give him something in order to continue his service to me. You will never go in there or he will kill you. Remember you almost killed his brother and he knows" finished Orchimaru walking away

'_So he gives him women for his power. I will keep that in mind and come back for you when I'm stronger'_ thought Sasuke walking away

**3 years later**

Naruto was laying down cuddling a kitsune named Akane whose was pregnant again. 2 months pregnant to be exact. He grew in height again making him too tall for the room so they were moved to a cave in lighting country. Kyuubi had gave birth to 4 kitsune, Akane was 3 kitsune, Tsubiki another kitsune was 5, Kuri another kitsune 4, Kin 3, Anko 2, and Tayuya was 3. Fuu couldn't get pregnant until the change was done for her. The kits were laying either on top of Naruto's body or wrapped up by their mother. Everyone was asleep except for Naruto who kept watched. Not too long ago he sensed his connection to Orchimaru go to almost very low levels which made him smirk. With little effort he snapped the control he had on them along with destroying all the seals. He looked up to see 5 figures approaching the cave. Seeing them getting closer he moved his kits and mates away from him as he walked out the cave.

**With the group**

"Why did you capture me Sasuke" glared a pink hair girl. "Be quiet Sakura and you will find out" said Sasuke walking in front as she was chained up along with another women next to her walking behind him and behind him was his last three other members. The other woman went by the name of Konan. She was part of the Akatsuki organization. Her cloak was ripped up in a few places along with having bruises her and there. As they got closer to the cage they saw a bright light and then in front of him was an enormous 10 tail kitsune glaring down at him scaring all of them except for Sasuke.

'_A ten tail. I thought there were only 9 bijuu'_ thought Konan scared out her mind

"**You know it's foolish to come here with Orchimaru gone Uchiha. I'm now free of his control too"** said Naruto crouching down to stare at him closely as his tails floated all out and about. **"Why did you also bring here Konan of Akatsuki as well?" **he questioned

"I killed Orchimaru and I knew doing so will set you free" said Sasuke surprising him a bit. **"Oh so you killed him. That is surprising but he did had it coming. But why are you here" **asked Naruto. "Come to make a deal with you" started Sasuke as Naruto looked at him amused now. **"A deal you say"**

"I offer these three women to you in order for you to unlock my Mangekyou Sharingan" said Sasuke pushing the two shocked girls in front of him. "Sas-uke how could you" started Sakura tearing as Karin spoke up

"Wait you said three females. The only females here are Sakura, Konan, and….me" said a shocked Karin as Sasuke pushed her down next to the other. Before she could talk again Naruto pinned her down with one of his paws catching Sakura and Konan as well.

"**So tell me how did you get Konan? She is supposedly the 'leader's partner"** asked Naruto as he looked down at Konan who looked up at him terrified. "She was with Itachi and Kisame at the time. I was trying to get Itachi but I only managed to subdue her. The leader of Akatsuki saw us with Konan down in front of him asking for help but he turned his back on her and left. I thought I could use her for you. For Karin I planned this for her the minute I met her" said Sasuke

"**Alright I will give you the Mangekyou Sharingan if you cut all ties to the kitsune along with them"** said Naruto smirking inwardly

"Deal" said Sasuke quickly not knowing the true meaning of what he did making Naruto smirk outwardly now

"**Alright"** said Naruto as he sent a small shock of charka into his eyes

"**It is done now leave"** said Naruto as Sasuke smirked leaving with the other two members activating and deactivating his Mangekyou Sharingan getting used to it. Once he was gone Naruto looked down at the three females. **"Now what to do with you three"** he said smirking down at them as he lifted up his paw

"**I can kill you, eat you, make you my slaves, make you my mates, or release you but that last one may not be a good idea. One you know about me and two if the leader of your previous group knows that you two are alive they will kill you. Well not you Sakura since you're from Konoha but you know of me now so you're screwed"** said Naruto as Konan and Karin looked down worried while Sakura was in thought

"I will go with you and be your mate" said Konan. "So will I. Any other way I will be dead in the worst possible ways" said Karin as Naruto nodded and with a swipe of his claws Konan was free before he stared down at Sakura. **"My question is what do you want with Sasuke? The path he is heading will only cause you more pain. Do you see where going after Sasuke landed you? At my mercy leaving me with only a few options now. I can't allow you to leave alive or my family will be in trouble of being exposed" **said Naruto as Sakura looked at him before thinking

'_He won't let me go no matter what but he will do deals for an offer. Sasuke offer me and the other two to gain the next level of the Sharingan. I heard bijuu and even summons require something or you will die for coming up to their face. I wonder why'_ she thought as she spoke her mind making Naruto look at her amused before he laid down on the floor as Konan and Karin sat on his front legs wondering as well

"**Just think about it. I am a being like others with unimaginable power. While others can be contained like other bijuu I can't. I'm just too powerful to be contain even with any Kami's help. If we were easily persuaded to do things for others this world would be a mess"** said Naruto as Sakura nodded. "So you accept a request by receiving women" said Sakura

"**Not quite. I will accept the request depending on the strength of the woman. Sasuke didn't know but with Konan be offered I would have destroyed a small ninja village. As for Karin probably 2 regular villages and you Sakura I may have done the same as I did for Konan"** said Naruto shocking them. "Wait so what will happen if someone gave you Tsunade or someone as strong as Uchiha Madara or the 1st Hokage" asked Sakura as Naruto chuckled at.

"**Well if I was offered Tsunade I would destroyed any ninja village regardless of strength. As for the other two I would destroyed any country the person wanted including the ninja villages and regular villages but you have to remember, who do you know is a female that strong" **smirked Naruto as they looked at him in shock. **"So what are you going to do Sakura?"**

"I offer myself to you if you stopped Akatsuki" said Sakura. **"No can do. One Akatsuki are a powerful organization that is trying to capture my kind. You are not equal to them and you are already an offer from Sasuke"** said Naruto as he made her think. "I will go with you willingly if you stopped Sasuke. I'm sure there are other females from Konoha that will join my cause as well if we bumped into them" she said as Naruto thought on it. **"We have a deal"** he started making her smile. **"For now"** he said making her a little worried


End file.
